Bunyip
|-|BUNYIP= =THE PILOT= Pre-Fall History Bruce is exceptionally tight-lipped about his personal history before the fall, and no records of his existence or past have thus far been found by Armoured Corps or any allied organisation. Even his surname isn't completely certain, he alternately introduces himself as "Bruce Dunn" or "Bruce Murray" and doesn't even bother to keep the surnames consistent with whom he's speaking to. It's entirely probably that Bruce itself is an assumed name. From his accent and slang, he is clearly from Australia, but other than that almost nothing is known about the young pilot of the BUNYIP suit. He appears to have had some military training in his past, but from his attitude and mannerisms, it is unlikely that he was ever actually enlisted in a military force He does, however, talk freely about his /tg/ exploits: He was an avid Paranoia, Twilight 2,000 and Aliens Adventure Game player, preferring sci-fi and high difficulty games to fantasy ones. He still has his Knight Tribal M:TG deck, and although it's pretty good, it isn't a 3 turn killer by a long shot. He also appears to have frequented /k/ as much at /tg/, if his use of /k/ memes is anything to go by. Operational History Bruce's first mission was the infamous Operation Fallen Palace, a rescue/investigation mission into the city of Durazno. Multiple rescue teams had already been sent and promptly disappeared, so the mission was considered 'high risk'. Bruce only came along reluctantly, due to a favour he owed Armoured Corps for saving his hide from a rogue suit pilot the week before. Ambushed by mutated humans in bio-suits, Bruce was deeply shocked and possibly traumatised by the experience, and still wears a pendant around his neck that belonged to the first human he ever killed. The mission was considered a partial success, and Durazno was firebombed into oblivion. Operation Hardball was supposed to be an easy mission - honour guard duty for a diplomatic meeting with a French delegate about acquiring launch systems for a comms satellite that was planned to go up. An ill-chosen word on Bruce's part almost caused an incident, and ended up in his removal from the building. He spent his time outside the doors, watching for snipers and chatting with the pilot of VALKYRIE, who was Command's liaison for the mission. He was therefore unable to assist in putting down the following assassination attempt on the French diplomat. After the assassination attempt, the team was quickly extracted. A deal was eventually made, no thanks to Bruce. Distrustful of Hanse and Armoured Corps by this stage, Bruce had began to spend more time with members of the Green Initiative, the second-oldest of the known Suit Factions. A military history enthusiast, he joined a pilgrimage to the old battlefield of the Battle of Kursk, the largest tank conflict in human history, on the anniversary of the battle. He found himself caught in a violent revolution, and sided with the revolutionaries in their attempt to seize the city of Kursk. When the government forces counter-attacked, he sent a distress signal and was able to trick AC into coming into the battle on the side of the Revolutionaries. This was his first high-intensity conflict, and solidified his relationship with Green Initiative, as well as cementing himself as a member of the Red Revolution. This operation was known as the 2nd Battle of Kursk Bruce's last mission as an independent pilot was Operation Broken Containment: an attempt to free the South American city of Veracruz from cartel forces. The mission saw him and a small team breaking into a fortress under cover of an artillery barrage and capturing it. Bruce and the pilot known as (9) investigated further after the capture of the fort, descending down into the dungeons and freeing the prisoners the cartels had kept to blackmail their families. It was the sight of the fortress's torture room that finally drove Bruce to join the Green Initiative officially. Also of note is that he killed his first two suits, a pair of meshes, on this mission. Bruce's first mission as a member of Green Initiative was Operation Dealbreaker, a rescue attempt of the pilot known as DOG, a well-respected veteran. In the deserts of former Iran. Opposing them was a mysterious team of mercenaries, with whom Bruce negotiated after they hacked into his communications. He kept the mercs distracted for long enough to allow his allies to get into position for an assault. Though DOG was rescued, the mercs escaped. It is believed that Bruce has since then communicated with the mercs at least once. His rivalry with the pilot known as 'Green' was established during this mission, after he taunted the mercenary so badly the man had to retreat from the battlefield to keep his composure. Definitely NOT Bruce's finest hour, his next mission was an attempt to launch the satellite that the French had helped assemble after the negotiations that Bruce had failed to assist in at all. Sleep-deprived after a siege and two other missions back-to-back without rest, Bruce was less than sane on this mission, and proved more of a hindrance than a help, engaging in a song war with his allies and annoying them to the point of his own suit being hacked and a hostile North Korean A.I being downloaded into his suit. Bruce was pleased as punch by this, and has since named the A.I 'Kain', and kept it. Operation Comet Breaker was a success, no thanks to Bruce. Following this, Bruce's next mission was another investigation/rescue, something that was starting to become his speciality. Attempting to locate a missing AC pilot, Bruce was able to find a revolver jammed with different bullets, and caught on that the different calibres were likely the password to something important. This vital information was completely ignored as his allies hacked the doors, laptops and safes anyway. Bruce showed exceptional caution during the infiltration of what turned out to be a Tumblr Base, and was on rearguard duty. Keeping an eye on the base entrance, he was fortunate enough to not see the horrors inside that his comrades did. Operation Bye Bye Byrdy was considered an overall success. Bruce's most recent mission was a return to his homeland of Australia, on a mission to recapture Perth (Ingeniously called Operation Perth or Bust). His first major suit battle kicked off the invasion, with him blinding a large Graboid, being swallowed and killing it from the inside. Damaged and injured, Bruce then served the rest of the mission as recon, keeping an eye on the generator buildings whilst his comrades captured and disabled them. Only in the final push did he risk himself and enter the battlefield, where his twin Ion Cannons proved useful in facing down the bio-zombie hordes (the second time Bruce has faced mutated human bio-suits). The mission, much like Fallen Palace, has definitely left its scars on his psyche. Bruce was part of the team who performed the Black Ops mission A Night in Omsk. His participation in the conflict, however, was limited to reconnaissance duties - he did not actively participate within the fighting. Notably, this is the last mission in which his infamously Communist AI tried to wrest control of the Bunyip suit from him - he successfully argued the rogue AI into submission. This marked the end of 'Kain's self-declared revolution against suit pilots. Operation Overhaul was a party that Bruce arrived late to - by the time he was on-site, the fighting was already almost over. Whilst he did provide some recon and fire support, it was too little, too late. This was notably his first (and only) encounter with the 'Irregular' TA suits. He remained in the area for some time after the fighting died down, ensuring that there were no follow-up attacks and giving the tired and injured pilots a break. All in all, though, he regretted not arriving sooner, and sometimes still wonders if he could have made a difference. Bruce fought in the battle of Chicago, also known as Hidden Dagger. Human forces allied to the Vannai combined pop culture references with mad science to actually make a working Imperial Star Destroyer. Being a huge nerd and a massive Star Wars fan, Bruce took it upon himself to infiltrate the Star Destroyer and try to hijack it, or at least get his hands on a TIE Fighter. He succeeded in the first part of the mission, sneaking aboard the vessel and narrowly avoiding death by trash compactor. Unfortunately, the smell of the bin juice drew the Reddit forces to him like Bin Chickens, and he was captured. After the mission, he was found and 'debriefed' by Hanse personnel. He was released shortly after. Bruce suffered badly again during the mysterious Operation Pyramid Scheme, in which GI-led forces infiltrated the Great Pyramid of Giza to find and disable a mysterious hostile device. Shortly into the infiltration, he was apparently disintegrated by an enemy trap - only to show up later as a hostile suit that engaged and attempted to destroy the infiltrating forces. At least one 'Bunyip Clone' was destroyed. The team ran into the real Bunyip later, having escaped capture after being scanned with some kind of device. The mission was successful. It is believed that Bunyip remained in the pyramid after the mission ended, hunting down the remaining doppelgangers. Operation Skeleton Bruce played a major role during the series of missions and drama collectively known as Operation Skeleton. During the original briefing, he delighted in tormenting both command and his fellow pilots - especially when he discovered that the objective would be to escort a large, prototype aircraft with a highly classified cargo right along the border between a surviving city and enemy territory. Suspicious and paranoid as always, he immediately suspected the cargo of being some kind of WMD, and demanded further information. When Command proved unwilling to at least rule out the cargo being a WMD, he told them to fuck themselves and walked out on the briefing - but not before warning his good friend, Edin, to be cautious. Whilst the team was getting ready, he secretly contacted Grey and hired the Phoenix Collective merc to find out what the hell the cargo was. The mercenary was able to use her technological wizardry to remotely monitor the mission, and keep Bunyip filled in on the situation. Not even slightly to his surprise, the cargo turned out to be enough 'sludge' to destroy an entire city, all linked up to River Tam, a human/Vannai hybrid who was being used as a beacon to lure all TA forces in the area into a massive explosion - one that the escort team would not survive. This confirmed to Bruce that Command were plotting to kill off the best and brightest of the surviving suit pilots - and, in his mind, their treason. Bruce shadowed the survivors all the way to Russia, where the original suit pilot, Fool, dropped a truth bomb: Every single Powered Armour pilot was dying. The nanites in the suits were killing the pilots, and this was entirely by design. Furthermore, high command had been compromised by Vannai-loyal agents, who were using their authority to get pilots still loyal to humanity killed. All of Bruce's worst fears were confirmed. Although he agreed to accompany the team to the heavily fortified city of Taipei in order to extract a list of the traitors from a High Command database, he absolutely rejected the authority of the pilot put in charge of the mission. Known only as Maverick, this pilot had come from nowhere. During the mission, known as Clear Sky, he openly challenged Maverick's leadership, and effectively split command with Ivan - Bruce took charge of the infiltration team, Ivan commanded the diversion team. Working mostly with fellow GI operatives Edinbrother & Turtle and a Hanse diplomat called Showtime, he led the infiltration into the main tower. Unfortunately, the elevator was a trap - a massive bomb was rigged to blow them all to sky high. Refusing to give a fuck, Bunyip disarmed the bomb, bypassed the ACMP sentry known as "Saltire" who had set it entirely, and instead took the stairs. Upon reaching the tech room, he found the original guards all dead, and a traitor ACMP still alive. Whilst allies engaged the hostile, Bruce downloaded the files. Their mission complete, they attempted extraction... ...Only to be cockblocked by a SLUDGE NUKE. Taipei turned from a nice city to a massive fucking crater in as many seconds as it took Bruce to swear about it. Bruce, along with the team, survived the explosion and the fallout, although their suits were all badly damaged. With most of his suit's systems non-functional and hostile search parties combing the city ruins, Bruce and co were forced to escape and evade gunships belonging to ACMP forces. When Kingfisher flagged what appeared to be a casualty evacuation ship, Bruce identified it as a trap and warned the team just in time. After personally running through half the kill team with his lightsaber, Bruce was able to signal a GIMD rescue dropship for an evac. Unfortunately, the pilots were convinced that Bruce, and the rest of the team, were traitors. It was only when the mercenary pilot Barracuda committed suicide as a show of faith that what might have been a deadly shootout was defused. Whilst the rest of the team surrendered to the GIMD personnel and were taken into Custody, the suicide snapped something in Bruce, and he instead refused to surrender, and instead escaped. It wouldn't be until Operation Frostbite that he emerged from his self-imposed exile. Bruce appeared briefly during Operation Frostbite, but largely minimised his interaction with the insertion team to flirting with the french pilot known as Showtime, shitposting Command, and stealing samples of the bioweapon used, as well as a computer information on it was stored in, before making his escape. It is implied that he sold these items to a third party, most likely Phoenix Initiative or an Engineer. Bruce's final operation as a suit pilot, and his most controversial, was Operation Fastball, the second escort mission involving the mysterious human/vannai hybrid, River Tam. As the most experienced scout on the field, Bruce took charge of the recon element of the mission. Due to their stealth capabilities, they also served as the escort for Tam. For the first time in living memory, the infiltration team got to the objective area without breaking stealth - proof that Bunyip can lead a stealth team good. Once in position, they set up an ambush of the exceedingly powerful sentinel suits to cover Tam's part of the mission, and all hell broke loose. Despite the unholy amount of firepower the artillery and infiltration teams are packing, the fight against the facility guards is easily as intense as Bruce's first fight against the monsters of Durazno. Somehow, he racked up the highest kill count - three boss level sentinels. Tam succeeded in her mission, but in the process appeared to be consumed by the Vannai Hive Mind. Despite her request to be left in place, Light Tim makes clear his intent to evacuate her. Bruce is clearly unwilling to trust what is almost certainly now an enemy agent, and CERTAINLY not willing to trust the psychotic AI. Working on concert with PC, ACMP and GI operatives in the area, he activates a pre-organized plan to assassinate River Tam. For the first time in history, a mission erupts into a civil war. TE, AC and Hanse engage GI, ACMP and PC forces. Bruce, attempting to board Carrier Prime and assassinate River himself, overloads his powered armour. Pushing his suit too far, the Bunyip shuts down right before he can accomplish his task. He was last seen plummeting into the south China Sea at terminal velocity, his suit burnt out and completely disabled. This is the last known sighting of the Powered Armour known as Bunyip. He is listed as Missing in Action, presumed dead. Physical Characteristics Uncharacteristically for the often muscular members of Green Initiative, Bruce is skinny, bordering on downright anorexic. Though he has a surprising amount of stamina, he isn't very strong - likely a combination of a fast metabolism and malnourishment during his time on the run. His complexion is rather tanned, a testament to the large amount of time that Bruce apparently spends outside of his suit. His messy brown hair is almost always hidden under a battered, scorched Akubra hat that he seems to be unwilling to part with, even taking it with him into battle. His right cheek has a large criss-cross scar from Operation Perth or Bust, and his right shoulder has a skull and crossbones tattoo. He has ice-blue eyes and a set of stubble across his jaw that is sometimes scraggly and sometimes neatly trimmed, often depending on the difficulty and stress levels of the missions he has been on most recently. Currently, it's close to becoming a neckbeard. He is often seen with his pet Wombat, Fatso, whom he has apparently managed to tame to some degree. His ability to carry the heavy lump of lard and bone around is a testament to his physical endurance. Psychological Profile BE ADDED Updated Profile Bruce is officially listed as MISSING IN ACTION, presumed dead or at least retired. There are rumours that a few pilots, namely Known Affiliates ALLIES Cornelius, pilot of the Edinbrother, is the man Bruce considers to be his best friend. The two met during the disastrous Operation Broken Containment and worked together to free prisoners from the Cartel dungeons. Bruce has a healthy amount of respect for the man's easygoing attitude, sense of humor, moral compass and tactical aptitude. The two have worked together extensively, with Cornelius formally joining GI shortly before Operation Skeleton. During Bruce's last mission, Cornelius assisted him in his failed assassination attempt of River Tam, and in Bruce's absence has risen to a position of command within GI. Possibly the only man Bruce would ever consider taking an order from - even though he has a disgusting cyberbrain. He may be one of the few people who know Bruce's current whereabouts. IVAN is an Armoured Corps pilot that sums up everything about the faction Bruce dislikes, but the man's friendly attitude and dedication to his missions has made Bruce look up to the man as something of a mentor. Even though they have drastically different methods (Ivan operates an artillery suit), the two appear to have a healthy measure of respect for each other. The two have served together in countless missions, including the traumatic Fallen Palace, Broken Containment and Perth or Bust, as well as Operation Skeleton. Ivan chose to protect Tam against Bruce's assassination attempt. It is unknown if Bruce holds a grudge. Originally, the Phoenix Collective pilot known as GRAY was an enemy of Bruce's, as the two met as adversaries during Operation Dealbreaker, in which the two served as negotiators for their respective factions. The two appeared, despite everything, to get along - Gray's seemingly infinite patience is enough to handle Bruce's abrasive nature, and Bruce respects her technological skill and relative sanity. The two are believed to have colluded on numerous occasions on unsanctioned missions, and her suit was spotted in the South China Sea not long after Operation Fastball. There are hints of a romantic involvement, and she may be one of the few who know his location. Tommy Wilder, the leader of the Engineers faction, has, like Ivan, many philosophical differences to Bruce - but the two have fought together in mission from Fallen Palace to Operation Skeleton, trading jokes and verbal jabs every step of the way. Bruce considers Tommy to be a good, if hopelessly naive, friend. He does keep Tommy at a distance, though, due to his utter disgust and distrust for the rogue AI Editi. Despite this, Bruce tries to look out for his impressionable comrade - even if from afar. Bruce has a friendly rivalry with the AC pilot known as Redneck Rider, and delights in angering the easily annoyed American pilot. The two are almost constantly trading barbs and insults, providing a source of comic relief on otherwise stressful missions. Despite their differences though, Bruce has a healthy amount of respect for Red's moral compass and reluctance to endanger civilians, and has expressed concern for the pilot's well-being in the past. Bruce has an interesting relationship with the Hanse pilot Maureen the Magnificent. The two are stealth experts, with Bruce using more low-tech and her high-tech methods. Their interactions thus far seem to have consisted almost entirely of flirting and joking, though whether or not there is something deeper there is as much a mystery as anything else involving Maureen. ENEMIES River Tam is an individual that Bruce considers to be a dire threat to humanity, thanks to her innate link to the Vannai Hive Mind and the potential for her being turned into a weapon by the alien invaders. He masterminded an attempt to assassinate her during Operation Fastball, but was foiled by Tommy and AC forces. It is believed that if another chance to silence this threat to humanity presented itself, Bruce would not hesitate to pull the trigger. Bruce has always been suspicious of Artificial Intelligences, fearing that with enough autonomy, a Skynet situation could occur. His paranoia is mostly aimed at Editi, the AI assigned to Tommy's suit, Carrier Prime. He is fully aware of the degree of possessive insanity she holds, and deeply suspects her of plotting to either destroy or forcibly evolve humanity. He has attempted to destroy the AI in the past, and could well do so again. =THE SUIT= Bruce's Powered Armour suit, known as the Bunyip, was destroyed during Operation Fastball, and he is not believed to have acquired another one. He is considered an ex-pilot. Known Abilities The Bunyip, when it was functional, was a stealth suit with no equal, matching the infamously cowardly nature of its pilot. Over half of its points were dedicated to avoiding detection, and it proved exceedingly good at infiltration and recon duties. It also made a decent sniper and a surprisingly effective melee combatant, thanks partly to Bruce's expertise with the suit's sniper rifle and his extensive experience in swordsmanship. It also possessed a mimic module, which was overclocked past the limits of the technology. This eventually resulted in the destruction of the suit. Tactical Profile BE ADDED Operational History *Fallen Palace: 210 *Hardball: 225 *Broken Containment: 240 *INITIATIVE SWITCH *Dealbreaker: 235 *Comet Thunder: 250 *Bye Bye Birdie: 275 *Perth or Bust: 290 *A Night in Omsk 260 *Operation Overhaul 275 *Operation War of 2015 290 *Operation Hidden Dagger 300 *Operation Pyramid Scheme 300 *Taipei Part 1 320 *Taipei Part 2 340 *Operation Frostbite 340 *Operation Fastball 360 BE ADDED Category:Mesh Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Green Initiative |-|EUTHANASIA= =The Pilot= History Craig was a university student majoring in aquaculture by correspondence and a corporal in the Australian Army Reserve when the pods fell. Craig was not selected for a pod, something that is unsurprising given his military background. Only four pods fell on the small island he called home, but unfortunately for him, one of those dropped was entered by his girlfriend. Her love was twisted into an obsessive hatred, and she hunted him above all others. Understanding perfectly well that he could not hope to fight the monstrous machine that now encased his girlfriend, he was forced to use every single bit of his training and skill to evade her and make his way to the nearest army base. The effort took an entire week, and he arrived to find the base destroyed, with no survivors. Arming himself with what little supplies he could find, he resolved to put an end to the woman he had once loved. Thus began a deadly game of cat and mouse that continued for an entire month, with neither party able to score a killing blow on the other. The hunt sharpened both of their skills, with her evolving into one of the first Mesh suits seen outside of Brazil, and him learning a great amount about the abilities and limitations of the ‘nanite suits’. He doesn’t make a fucking scratch on her, only surviving by the skin of his dick and sheer luck on a few occasions. Three times, he meets other survivors. Each time, she kills them and nearly kills him too. He catches onto this the third time and uses the fourth group of survivors he finds as bait to draw her out into a derelict building – which he rigs to blow. The explosion kills all of the survivors, but kills her too. In her last moments, she regains her sanity, and is disappointed that he used such vile methods to put an end to her. This realisation that he was, in that moment, just as bad as she had been severely affected Craig’s psyche. He completely abandoned his island, stealing a boat and making the perilous journey to the Australian mainland. When there, he found a small group of survivors who were heading to Perth, which they had been told had survived and was rebuilding. He joined them in the month-long trek. When the arrived, they realized to their complete horror that everything they’d been told about the place was a lie. It was a hell-hole to make Craig’s home look pleasant, complete with a nanite-virus and horrifically twisted, zombified husks of the population of Perth. It was here that Craig and whatever survivors his small group could find waged an incredibly one-sided war for survival. By the time that Armoured Corps arrived to retake the city on the 10th of October, there were only a small amount of survivors left. Craig was surprised to find that his old buddy from boot camp, Bruce, was a nanosuit pilot and part of the counter-invasion force. Hearing about a faction called “GI” that apparently were against civilian casualties, Craig saw his chance at redemption. He joined up with the splinter faction on the spot. He served for a while as a standard infantryman, helping GI forces to clear up the last of the ‘zombies’ from Perth. After this, he was moved to GI’s main base in Venezuela for ‘basic training’. None of his previous military experience, nor his experiences surviving in Australia prepared him for the four months of hell that he was subjected to by the GI drill instructors, but he emerged far stronger and wiser than he entered. He was granted access to one of the newer Mark II Tin Men powered armour suits. He divided his time between 'search and destroy' operations in Brazil and piloting dropships for GI missions. In Brazil, his prior experience did prove to be a considerable help. Already quite knowledgeable in the tactics, abilities and limitation of VP mesh suits, he was able to rack up a small but noticeable kill count – and, most importantly, not get himself killed in the process. He spent the remainder of the Human-Vannai war engaged in guerrilla operations along the border, eventually rising to a position where he commanded a small group of fellow Tin Men operators. He was transferred to the Oceania regional HQ almost immediately after Operation Fastball, and has led concerted Tin Man efforts to drive the Vannai Puppets from the Pacific islands in the year following the destruction of the VP base in Israel. Recently, as a reward for his dedicated service and expertise in anti-mesh operations, a retiring GI nanosuit pilot named Craig as his chosen successor. Craig has accepted the offer, and is in the process of configuring his new Powered Armour nanosuit. Personality Although he does enjoy the company of others, Craig is a man of few words who would much rather listen than speak. Whilst quiet, he would be considered a 'normie' by most of the original Suit Pilots - before the war, he had a stable job, a group of good friends and hobbies that he enjoyed but did not obsess over. His main experiences with internet culture are facebook, vine and playing games with his mates on the X-Box. He tries to maintain a professional nature when around pilots from other factions or civilians, and has been accused of having a stick up his arse more than once. When in the company of fellow GI, however, he is much more relaxed. His hobbies include target shooting, fencing and hiking. Although he doesn't often use it, he has a killer Morgan Freeman impression and is proud of it. Appearance Craig doesn't really have much in the way of notable features. He has a tanned complexion, short brown hair and brown eyes. He has surprisingly little in the way of injuries or scars - a testament to his knack for avoiding trouble. He was already quite fit before the war, and is very much in peak physical condition. Apart from his muscled bulk, which he hides under his flight suit, he is basically nondescript and perfectly happy being that way. Relations & Allies 'Allies' Craig is a GI Guerrilla, and served under the direct command of GI commander Bruce (better known as "Bunyip" by most). He respects his commanding officer's dedication to GI and his tactical and combat prowess, but feels that Bruce was too loud, too stereotypical and frankly a bit of a bogan. They aren't friends, but Craig never had any problems working for the man. He wasn't surprised to hear Bruce went rogue during Operations Liquidator and Fastball, though. Somewhat amusingly, the official leader of the Green Initiative faction is also called Craig, but is better known by his callsign of "Edinbrother". Craig has an immense amount of respect for the man, especially his moral compass and leadership ability. He has served Edin as a bodyguard and (occasionally) enforcer, and is quite happy with the arrangement. He considers Edin to be a good friend. He has fought alongside fellow ex-Tin Man pilot "Damsel" on numerous operations before, and considers the aggressive pilot to be a friend. He admires her bravery and combat prowess, and quietly is a little envious of her skills with a sword. Despite this, he considers her to be too reckless in battle, and unlikely to survive too many conflicts. For this reason, he keeps his distance a little. 'Enemies' Craig does not hold any special hatred or disgust for anyone in particular, and even feels a measure of sympathy for the VP. They didn't choose to be brainjacked killbots, after all. He is a little cautious and distrustful of Editi, but considers this to be no different than being cautious around a particularly dangerous animal - there is no ill-feeling towards her. He does have a mild sense of unease around Elves and Robots, and although he tries to be polite around them, he is visibly uncomfortable in their presence. He tries to stay above the Elf bullying that his fellow GI pilots indulge in. =The Suit= Suit Crunch